


To The Break

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Rough Sex, Sweet/Hot, Top Keith (Voltron), Urination, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Keith loves making Shiro break, making him hurt. But he loves putting him back together afterwards even more.





	To The Break

                More than anything else, Keith loves to watch Shiro break. Part of it is the new instinct inside of him, or at least he likes to call it to new, to pretend that it hasn’t been there from the start – _own him, use him, hurt him –_ but part of it is watching his shield, his strength, his love, fall apart in his arms.

                It takes a little more each time. When they first started (fucking? making love? It’s both at once, really, because neither of them are ones for delicacy), Keith could bring Shiro to aching, desperate tears with claws and bites and whispered, devastating words. These days, it takes more.

                Now, he pins Shiro to the floor with one hand, twisting his fingers into the back of Shiro’s short hair and guiding his hips up. Shiro’s pants are already down by his knees, and there’s a subservient moan coming from his lips already, a slow drop of precome leaking from his hard cock to the floor. He _needs_ the humiliation, the breaking down of his barriers.

                “They all think you’re so _strong_ and _tough,_ ” Keith teases into Shiro’s ear, biting his earlobe and rutting his cock against Shiro’s ass. “You’re just a needy fucking slut, aren’t you?”

                Shiro just whines in reply, and Keith uses his thumbs to spread him open, working his tip inside. There’s a gasp of pain from below him, and Keith kisses the back of Shiro’s neck softly at first, then bites down as he thrusts his length into him.

                “Mmnn! It hurts –“

                “Yeah, and you like it, don’t you?” Keith doesn’t let up. He knows Shiro will tap out if it’s too much – he’s done it before – and he _loves_ watching Shiro get closer and closer to his breaking point, cheeks and neck turning bright red. “You can pretend to be a big tough guy all you want –“ he slams his hips into him – “but you _love_ getting wrecked and fucked and _hurt_ like a cheap whore.”

                Shiro is twitching under him, face pressed to the cold floor of their bedroom. Keith grabs his wrist, pulling it hard behind him, and teases his shaft with the other. Keith’s about to cum inside him, and he’s not about to let Shiro off so easily, but the closer he is to orgasm the better.

                When his orgasm does come, he grabs Shiro’s hips and keeps him close, making him take every drop inside him. Then he pulls out – a little more gently than he could – and stands up. “On your knees.”

                Shiro obeys, his face flushed with embarrassment.

                “Finish yourself off,” Keith orders, and as always, there’s a thrill down his spine with how Shiro obeys him – not _easily,_ no, because orders are nothing to Shiro – but greedily, eagerly. There’s a sense of mixed dread and anticipation in Shiro’s eyes, and as Keith’s cock softens, he knows what he’s doing to Shiro this time.

                “Open your mouth.”

                Shiro obeys, the humiliation lighting up his face again and making his lips tremble. And Keith pisses into his mouth, the stream hitting his tongue and sliding down his throat. Shiro gags at first –

                “ _Swallow,_ ” Keith orders. Shiro does until it’s gone. Then the breaking comes, and he presses his hands to his eyes.

                Keith drops to his knees, and presses his fingers – gently – to Shiro’s cheek. “Time?”

                Shiro nods, the beginnings of subdrop already visible in the weight of his shoulders. Keith pushes his arms under Shiro’s knees and behind Shiro’s back, and lifts him (people are always surprised at how strong he is; he could counter that with the fact that Shiro is lighter than he looks – he just _looks_ like he’s made of steel and stone) onto the bed.

                “Do you want me to make you cum?” Keith asks softly. It’s an open question – his role is caretaker now, not dom. But Shiro nods, arms latching around Keith’s neck. Keith lets his fingers wrap around Shiro’s erection, bringing him to the edge and over, heart fluttering as Shiro moans with a gentleness that only comes after these sessions. Then he picks up the cloth he keeps for this, and washes the sweat and cum and everything else from Shiro’s body, paying attention to every groove and line and ridge as he does.

                By the time he’s done, Shiro’s half asleep. That’s good. That means it worked. So Keith climbs into bed next to him, presses himself to Shiro’s back and covers his shoulder with kisses. “I love you,” he murmurs. He doesn’t say it often – usually it’s a known variable, something concrete. But sometimes he worries that he’ll go too far, and that Shiro will forget.

                “I know,” Shiro says with a smile. He brings Keith’s fingers to his lips, kisses them, then lets his eyes close. “I love you too.”


End file.
